Plasma Pulse Finale
'''Plasma Pulse Finale '''is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Smokes and Giron. It is the fourth and final installment of the Plasma Pulse series. The level contains lots of variation in its gameplay and decorations alike. It is currently ranked #2 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist, below Sonic Wave and above Erebus. Overview The level contains lots of variation in its gameplay and decorations alike. It is the sequel to Plasma Pulse III and the final installment of the Plasma Pulse series (Plasma Pulse, Plasma Pulse II, Plasma Pulse III). All four demons in the series are known for being ridiculously difficult. Gameplay The level begins with a yellow jump pad launching the player into the first chunk of cube gameplay. This first part focuses mainly on orb timings with every type of jump orb. Different portals of the teleportation, gravity and size type will also make various appearances throughout the section. The first coin is available by hitting one of the many green orbs as early as possible to reach an alternate path. A bit into this tricky cube, after a double speed change, it will transform into a spider for a short moment, and then back to cube form, continuing the onslaught of orbs, now placed all around large spinning circles of fireballs. For the final seconds of this first segment, the ball will be used to perform a few timings with orbs and on ground in order to reach the teleportation portal, and a yellow orb sending the player onwards. The player goes back to cube form, now mini, and is approached by even more orbs and portals of many different types. A slow jump then transitions into a dual spider at triple speed with very confusing gameplay. It eventually goes back to normal and keeps going for a bit more, holding timings timed to the beat of the song. Right afterwards, a ship will take place with a very mixed gameplay style between orbs, gravity portals and small bursts of straight flying. A few teleportation portals also appear to lead the player into the upcoming UFO. This UFO is fairly self-explanitory and hold a couple of gravity portals and teleportation portals to mess with the player. The UFO enters a spider portal and keeps up the fast-paced gameplay with quick reactions required to reach the robot up ahead. This robot starts off in single form, but shortly after transformation, turns into a dual between a robot and a cube. As the previous dual, this too contains tricky gameplay, although this time, for a longer time. This dual lasts for about 5 seconds and quickly transitions to a single cube via a teleportation portal. The cube only contains a few jumps and slows down for just a very short moment for the player to catch a breath. This short break is followed up by even more orb-based gameplay, similar to the first part of the level, only this time, in triple speed. After this long maze-like setting, the cube changes into a mini wave taking on narrow sections with a gravity portal as well. This is followed p by a UFO with two jumps, and a short auto cube. Then comes another mini wave, this one shorter, leading into another auto jump into a robot approaching a teleportation portal sending the player to a fast straight fly into a short mini cube, and finally a mini ball with a few hard timings ending off this very fast section of the level. The level slows down after this, down to slow speed. The song also indicates that the whole level will slow down for a bit, taking on a more sinister tone. It starts with a long cube segment primarily focusing on orb timings as well as many portals to look out for as well. A while in, the cube will turn into a robot as preparation for the second coin of the level, obtainable through doing a shorter timing and hitting a yellow orb jump instead of a full safe jump. Keeping with the slow pace is a short mini swing copter followed by a spider with a few invisible teleportation portals to scout out. A custom orb acts as a teleportation portal, and a red jump pad takes the player to the ship section coming up next. This ship has lots of small straight flying along with orbs placed in gravity portals for manouvering purposes. After this flying segment is a slow but very tight wave with all sorts of obstacles trying to stop the player form moving on. Then comes a mini ball starting off with many teleportation portals and jump pads which are eventually replaced by gravity portals for the second half. A cube is next where the song begins to build up. The gameplay consists of many different things, from all kinds of orbs to time right, to size and gravity portals all over the place constantly changing the gameplay style. As the cube approaches a normal speed portal, the song goes back to upbeat and the level finishes off with another long cube section housing the third coin of the level along with more rapid gameplay as a mini cube, then a robot segment which goes back to a cube before the level ends with the creators' names showing up above a red jump pad sending the player to the end. Trivia * This is the final level in the triology. * This is the hardest level Smokes has verified, and possibly beaten. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:User Created Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Demon Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.1 Levels Category:2017 levels Category:2017 Levels Category:Levels with no stars Category:Unrated Demon